Gliding boards having a raised platform which is intended to accommodate the toe piece and the heel piece of the safety binding on its upper part are already known. This platform rests on the gliding board over its entire length in the support region (see for example documents FR 2 649 902 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,250 and FR 2 675 390 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,086).
The Applicant's document FR 2 734 489 described a monolithic raised platform whose front and rear ends overhang and do not rest on the board.
These skis with a raised platform whose ends overhang have, on the one hand, the advantage of raising the skier's feet relative to the ski board and thereby increase the angle at which the edge can be set before the foot slips and, on the other hand, make it possible to unclamp the ski, which keeps the intrinsic mechanical properties of the board, without affecting the rigidity of the boot. Further, the thrusting force of the heel piece has no effect on the curvature of the ski. This provides a uniform assembly which does not substantially rigidify the ski flexurally.